poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Search for the Right Vial
Pacha: We've gotta change you back. Try this one. (Kuzco drinks the potion and turns into a turtle) Kuzco: Uh, Pacha? Little help! Pacha: Come on! Come on! (They run into the hall and slide in the slide on the shell when the soldier as the octopus smashes the axes) (The heroes slide on the shell on the slide) Pacha: Oh, please be something with wings. (Pacha offers Kuzco the second potion and Kuzco turns into a bird) Kuzco: Yeah! We're flyin'! Uh-oh. (The heroes fall) Kuzco: We're not getting anywhere with you picking the vials. I'm picking the next one. Pacha: Fine by me! Kuzco: Give me that one. (drink the third potion and turns into the whale) Don't you say a word. (The stoned bridge breaks and the heroes fall into the water) Yzma: Quick! Drain the canals! (The heroes come out of the water) Pacha: Open up! (Kuzco drink the potion and turns into the llama again) Kuzco: Yea! I'm a llama again! Wait. (The water pours like the waterfall) (The heroes hold on the huge statue's nose) Yzma: There they go! After them! Soldier as the lizard: Come on, men! Nobody lives forever! Charge! (The soldiers shout but scream when they fall) (Yzma growls) (She pulls the cloth) (The heroes climb to the top of the statue) (She ties the cloth on the pole) (The heroes have made it to the top) (Yzma holds the cloth, falling into the hole on the statue's nose and, shouting, swings to the top where the heroes sit to choose two more potions) Pacha: Okay, only two left. It's gotta be one of these. (Yzma lands and kicks Kuzco and Pacha) (The two potions are dropped and Yzma begins to catch the vial) (Kuzco stops her and she lands on the fifth potion) Pacha: No! (The evil face appears laughing but Yzma appears as a cat) (She meows) Pom: A cat? (laughs) (Franklin's friends laugh) Kuzco: (taking the right last potion) I'll take that. Pacha: This is the one. This'll change you back to a human. (Yzma angrily scratches Kuzco's face) Kuzco: Ow! Hey, get her off! Ow! Get her off me! (Pacha tries to get her but she scratches him and he and Franklin fall) Franklin's mom: (terrified) Franklin! (Pacha grabs and holds onto the statue's eye and Franklin grabs him before holding him) Franklin: Babar! (in Mowgli's voice) Help me! Babar: Hold on, Franklin! (in Thomas O'Malley's voice) Here I come! (Babar climbs down) (Kuzco, with his head, pushes Yzma against the wall to let him go) Pacha: Drink the potion! Kuzco: Okay, okay! Where did it go? Where is it? Yzma: Looking for this? Is that my voice? (couches) Is that my voice? Oh, well. Kuzco: No, no! Don't drop it! Yzma: I'm not going to drop it, you fool! I'm going to drink it! And once I turn back into my beautiful self... I'm going to kill you! (laughs) (Yzma opens the lid but it is stuck) (She tries to open it but she accidentally throws it against the wall and it flies and falls) (Kuzco gasps) Yzma: Oh! Uh-oh. (She falls) (The potion lands) (Kuzco slides to fetch the potion) (Pacha and Franklin, holding him, slip) (Pacha grab and hold the eye) Pacha: Kuzco! Franklin: Help us! Babar: Franklin! Grab my trunk! (Franklin grabs his trunk) (He pulls him up) Flora: (in Robyn's voice) Oh, Daddy, I knew you could do it! Franklin's dad: (smiles) Thank goodness Franklin is all right. Beaver: (in Robyn's voice) Wait, no! We can't let Pacha fall! Bear: Kuzco! Save Pacha! Kuzco: Be right there! Give me a minute! Isabelle: Please help him! (Kuzco reaches the bottle) Pacha: Kuzco! Whoa! (Kuzco still reaches the potion) Pacha: Kuzco! (Pacha slips but Kuzco saves him) (He sighs) (Kuzco smiles) Pacha: The vial! (The potion falls) (Yzma still falls) Guard: For the last time, we did not order a giant trampoline. Seller: You know, pal, you could have told me that before I set it up. (Yzma lands on the trampoline and she flies up when the potion still falls before it lands on her paws) (She laughs) (Her head bumps) (The vial drops and lands) The vial! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? (Pacha and Kuzco hold on, push against each other's backs and walk up) (She climbs down when Kuzco stretch his neck to let Pacha grab the potion but she grabs it and laughs) Yzma: I win. Kronk: (opens the door to stop Yzma) Whoa. (The potion flies and lands on Pacha's hand) Pacha: Got it! Franklin: We did it! Kronk: What are the odds of that trap door leadin' me out here? Syndrome: (on the ship) This is the end of it! We will get your son, Turtle! We'll get your son! (Syndrome laughs) (Frollo laughs) (Clayton laughs) (Stromboli laughs) (The ship flies from the palace) Celeste: Good day to you, sirs, and goodbye. (Kuzco and Pacha laugh and hug each other) Pacha: Here, uh, let me get this for you. (opens the lid and offers the vial) Kuzco: Well, see ya on the other side. (drinks the potion and changes back into the human) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts